


Power of Goodbye

by ragingrainbow



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Do not be too sad, Sam.' How easy was that for Frodo to say, when Sam was the one facing the road home all alone?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of Goodbye

1 – Confusion

Sam's hands gripped Bill's mane blindly as the realisation swirled in his head. Frodo was leaving?

It all felt like a dream. A very bad dream. He looked at Frodo for reassurance. But Frodo was busy talking to Gandalf, so there was none to be had.

The Haven's came into view. Sam felt like urging Bill forward, as fast as his short legs could carry him, and ride aboard. How could he live without Frodo?

'Do not be too sad, Sam.' How easy was that for Frodo to say, when Sam was the one facing the road home all alone?

 

2 – Hope

Sam watched as Frodo embraced Merry and Pippin, hoping, yet not hoping, that his turn would come quickly. 

Hoping, because he did not wish to break down totally in front of Frodo, not hoping because he realised that the longer Frodo took with his goodbyes, the longer he would stay within Sam's view. And for that time, that small space of time, Sam could hope that Frodo would change his mind.

Frodo kissed Pippin's cheek and stepped over to Sam, catching him in a wordless embrace. Sam shivered against him, fighting against silent tears as Frodo's lips touched his cheek. 

 

3 – Meant to Be

Sam watched Frodo's crouched back as he went aboard, still clinging on to the how that he might, just might, turn back around and run straight back into Sam's waiting arms. The way it was meant to be.

For, wasn't it their intention to return to Bag End? Had they not hoped to get back to the Shire and go back to normal lives? 

The ships were slowly floating into the distance. Sam drew a deep, shaky, breath.

'Not yet anyway.' Frodo's words rang in his head. Not yet. But someday. Someday, he must be meant to follow Frodo's lead.


End file.
